Annie Edison
Bio Annie was a very good student with a 4.0 GPA at Riverside High School, which she attended with fellow study group member Troy Barnes. She lost her college scholarship and dropped out of high school due to an addiction to Adderall, which induced a nervous breakdown that culminated in her jumping through a plate glass window yelling, "Everyone's a robot!". Against the wishes of her mother, she chose to confront the addiction. Her decision to go to rehab instead of trying to ignore the incident caused her to become estranged from her family, from whom she has since cut off all ties. She began attending Greendale Community College at the age of 18, and it's hinted that one of the main reasons is because her high school crush Troy was going there as well. Personality Although she is young, Annie has overcome a lot of personal hardships including a drug addiction, her subsequent estrangement from her parents, and poor living conditions in a bad neighborhood. Even with these setbacks, she still maintains a bright and optimistic disposition. She is a typical Type A personality; ambitious, studius and very well organized. Although Jeff is the de facto leader of the study group, she usually takes charge when it comes to actually running the study sessions. A romantic at heart, she is often drawn to strong alpha-male type personalities. This has been demonstrated by her former school girl crush on Troy when he was a quarterback in high school as well as her ongoing attraction to Jeff. Despite Annie's seemingly innocent demeanor, she has displayed a more selfish and manipulative side on occasion. In her freshmen year at greendale, she used her "Disney face" to get her way, and went to the extreme of ratting out Señor Chang's fake credentials as a teacher in order to keep the study group together. She has grown up a lot since then but has had occasional relapses into immaturity. Character history Season One ]]Annie joined the study group only because she saw that Troy was joining as well. When she and the group discover that Jeff had been lying about his credentials as a tutor, they kick him out. She later takes pity on him and helps convince Britta to invite Jeff back to the group. Annie spent her freshmen year devoted to her studies and participating in school activities such as Debate and the school paper. It is during the debate that romantic sparks occurred between her and Jeff, creating an underlying tension between them that was hinted at a few times. She was active in school events helping to organize, set up, and promote functions like the Dia De Los Muertes party and the STD Fair. Towards the end of the year, she had given up on her crush on Troy and started dating Vaughn. At the end of the semester she decides to transfer with him to a prestigious Hacky Sack college. She was supposed to leave with him on the night of the Greendale's '''Tranny Dance' but changes her mind and breaks up with him. When she returns to the school, she runs into Jeff who is wrestling with a difficult choice he just made too involving Britta and Slater. After commiserating about their romantic troubles, Annie timidly kisses Jeff who responds with a more passionate kiss of his own. Significant episodes: Season Two Having spent the summer obsessing over her kiss with Jeff at the Tranny Dance, she returns to school with an obvious schoolgirl crush on him. Jeff tries to make it clear to her it was a mistake, and she agrees to keep what happened between them a secret. Later, she is forced to watch as he and Britta compete in a bizarre love contest, and she discovers the two of them slept together last year. Hurt and angry, she punches Jeff which leads to her admitting in front of the rest of the group that she kissed him. The fallout from these revelations almost tears the group apart. Later Annie and Britta try to put aside what happened with Jeff and work together on a fund raiser, but the unresolved issues between them come to a head. Her poor living situation at Dildopolis is revealed with Pierce unexpectedly offering to help her out financially. As the year goes on she and Jeff share a few more moments such as investigating the mysterious Professor Professorson, dealing with her crush on his rival Rich, and running against each other for student body president. She is hurt when it's revealed that Jeff had been hooking up with Britta for most of the semester believing something was developing between them. At the end of the year, Annie and the study group participate in the 2011 Paintball Assassination game which eventually becomes a war against City College invaders '''Significant episodes:' : Season Three ]]At the start of her junior year at Greendale, Annie is worried about whether or not Pierce will come back to the study group. When he returns, she and the others welcome him back much to Jeff's chagrin. At the housewarming party for Troy and Abed's apartment, Abed invites her to move in with them which she happily accepts. Aside from the challenges of living with Troy and Abed, Annie is forced to deal with a rival named Annie Kim, providing aid to students injured in a Pillow and Blanket war, attempting to play matchmaker with Troy and Britta and trying to figure out her still undefined relationship with Jeff. At the end of the year she and the study group incite a riot in the cafeteria during a wake held for Star-Burns after learning that they lost all their Biology credit. Through the machinations of Ben Chang, she and her friends are all expelled by the Greendale school board. Two months later she participates in an elaborate plan the study group concocts to rescue a kidnapped Dean Pelton and over throw the tyrannical regime Chang has instituted at Greendale in their absence. After being reinstated at school, she and the study group (sans Troy who had been forced to join the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School) retake Biology. She later helps Shirley and Pierce at the grand opening of their new business, "Shirley's Sandwiches". '''Significant episodes:': ]]Annie starts the year excited that she and the study group are now seniors. She is determined to make the most of the year by doing "Senior-itis" this year and being more laid back and relaxed than she was in previous semesters. Her enthusiasm for the year is dampened when she learns that Jeff had he had been taking classes on line and now has enough credits to graduate early. Upset that the group will be breaking up sooner than expected she starts to reexamine what it is she really wants to do after college. During Halloween, Annie and the study group -sans Pierce -are invited to Vicki's party. However, they all get side tracked when Pierce gets trapped inside his mansion's panic room. They go to rescue him but discover that it was all an elaborate prank to get back at them for going to Vicki's party without him. '''Significant episodes:': Relationships in the study group Troy Barnes (See main article: "Troy and Annie") Annie was originally obsessed with Troy and did everything she could to try to get him to like her, including helping him plan a date with another girl just so she could be closer to him. Annie gradually starts to lose feelings for him, and by the time Troy realizes that he's attracted to her, it's too late as she's already begun dating Vaughn. Annie and Troy have since become good friends as demonstrated in "Mixology Certification", where he tells her that he thinks she's "cool." Although Troy is now aware of her attractiveness, he seems to not be interested in her romantically and has instead shown a strong affection for Britta, which Annie accepts and even supports, as shown when she tried to get the two together. Jeff Winger (See main article ''"Jeff and Annie") When Annie first meets Jeff, she is immediately suspicious of his credentials as a "board certified tutor" in Spanish but is eventually charmed by him along with the rest of the study group. They share a kiss which creates an underlying tension between them throughout the rest of their freshman year at Greendale. The tension continued to build between them, culminating in another kiss outside the '''Tranny Dance'. Uncomfortable with the age difference, Jeff initially tries to keep his distance from Annie and denies to her several times that anything is going on between them. Recently, however, Jeff has become a little more honest about his feelings. Abed Nadir (See main article "Annie and Abed") Abed and Annie share a mostly platonic dynamic and friendship marked by occasional forays into role-playing. Depending on what persona Abed assumes, Annie has shown to be attractive to him. The two share a kiss during the second paintball tournament when Abed role plays as Han Solo and Annie assumes the part of his Princess Leia. For now, the attraction is mostly played up as a running gag, and whether it's indicative of any deeper feelings between them is unclear. Regardless, the two still enjoy a solid friendship and even have a secret handshake. Britta Perry This pairing has been teased a few times, although it seems more like fanservice. In Season One episode "Investigative Journalism," Buddy described a daydream fantasy to the study group about the two of them in cheerleader outfits fighting in a bubble bath. In "Romantic Expressionism," when everyone considers the other study group members as a sexual prospect, the two share a lingering look. In the Season Two episode "The Psychology of Letting Go," the two oil wrestle. Later at the Valentine's Dance, an onlooker tells them both to kiss, and when Annie leans in to go for it, Britta stops her. Shirley Bennett Shirley and Annie's relationship changes constantly, as sometimes they act like mother/daughter, sometimes like sisters, and sometimes like friends. As the more compassionate members of the study group, they often take issue with many of the morally ambiguous antics of their friends. Because she is the youngest of the group, Shirley is often overprotective of her which sometimes annoys Annie (along with Shirley's various attempts to convert her to Christianity). In spite of this, they have developed a good friendship and will often find the same things adorable. This leads to them both saying "Aww!" at the same time which has become a running gag on the show. Pierce Hawthorne There have been a few times when Pierce has acted a little creepy towards Annie, and also times when he's acted ignorant about her religion, but besides that, their relationship is quite sweet. Pierce likes being liked, and Annie is nice to everyone most of the time, so he reciprocates that kindness towards her. Pierce is nicer to Annie than he is to anyone else in the group, and when he was bequeathing gifts to everyone, he gave her a tiara. She returned it, not realizing that there was no underlying meaning to the gift other than the fact that she was Pierce's favorite. Other notable relationships High School Boyfriend: Annie had a boyfriend in high school (whose name was never mentioned) that she lost her virginity to. They had sex on the floor of his walk-in closet to Madonna's Erotica. She later found out he was gay. Vaughn Miller: Annie gets over Troy when she sees that she could never compete with Abed for his affections. She then shows an interest in Britta's ex-boyfriend Vaughn and asks her for permission to start dating him. Although Britta seems not to mind at first, she later teams up with Jeff to try and break them up. When they realize that Annie genuinely likes Vaughn and that she doesn't need them to protect her, they along with the rest of the study group give their approval of the relationship. It's her first serious relationship, and Vaughn is aware of this, respectfully letting her know that they can take it slow. At the end of the school year, when Vaughn is offered a chance to join a prestigious Hacky Sack university on the east coast, he asks Annie to join him. On a whim, she decides to transfer with him but changes her mind the night she was supposed to leave. She returns to school and runs into a possible reason for her wanting to stay. 'Rich: '''During Annie's Spring Break at her second year at Greendale, she helped dredge rivers with Rich, a fellow student at Greendale. Rich is a perfect gentleman (causing Jeff to despise him because 'No one can be this good a person'), so it's no surprise that Annie soon develops a crush on him. He and Annie become closer when he starts taking Anthropology, causing Jeff to become extremely jealous. Annie asks Rich out (this may have been to spite Jeff after he denies being jealous even though it's blatantly obvious he is), but he declines, claiming that she's 'too young' (he's around fifteen years older than her). Class history Trivia * Annie is Jewish. * Annie is 21 years old. * Annie's father is Episcopalian. * Annie was voted most likely to succeed in her rehab group. * Annie is very prudish, and once stated that she's "comfortable with being uncomfortable" about her sexuality. * Annie is currently estranged from her family (especially her mother). The only family member she mentions having contact with is her bubbe, which is Yiddish for grandmother. * After being kicked out by her mother at 18, Annie moved into an apartment above an adult store in a bad neighborhood because it was the only thing she could afford. * She later moved into a much nicer apartment with Troy and Abed. Memorable Quotes *""Well, guess what, handsome hobo? Your gravy train's leaving the station! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga woo WOO!"''--("Environmental Science") *""I hope you have an army of raisins because I've got a major scoop!"--("Investigative Journalism") *''"Troy, why are you singing our high school's politically conservative, shamefully outdated old fight rap?"''--("Football, Feminism and You") *''"Oh, sure. I'll just blow it off. I'll just blow everything off! Heck, I guess I'll just blow off walking. ('Kay.) Or now I'll just blow off standing. I'm just blowing everything off! Maybe I'll blow off talking language! (Okay.) Blee boo blah blee bluh bloo blah bee buh bluuhhhhh."''--("Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design") *''"Hey, guys! Thanks for meddling in my love life! That was super mature of you! Oh, and because you two are idiots, I should probably add that... I'm being sarcastic!"''--("Romantic Expressionism") *''"I'm totally comfortable being uncomfortable with my sexuality! (Oh, Annie!) Yeah, and if there were more people like me, then maybe we wouldn't have to have an STD fair!"''--("Politics of Human Sexuality") Videos center|400px|left|Best of Annie - Seasons 1 & 2 Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Annie Edison Category:Season 4 Characters